Imagem Filmes (Brazil)
1st Logo (1998-2007) Logo: On a textured light green floor lighted by a spotlight, there is a floating filmstrip with light peering out it's holes. The filmstrip scrolls and the words "Imagem" and "Filmes" in gold and white move from the left and right sides of each of the 3 strips there in. The camera pan to the middle strip and the background becomes dark blue and the strip becomes solid blue. The text then zooms in and thins as the filmstrip twists at the top. The logo freezes when the twisted strip gets to show 1 hole. FX/SFX: The logo forming Cheesy Factor: The animation is choppy and why does the logo freeze at the end? Music/Sounds: A shining sound at the beginning. Then a 4-note synth trumpet tune with some sparkles. An orchestral hit is played when the logo freezes. Availability: Used almost exclusively in Brazil. It is seen on DVDs of original Brazilian movies, as well as movies distributed by Imagem in Brazil such as the two Kill Bill movies, and the first DVD launch of "Sin City" (2005), although the subsequent Blu-ray release uses the 2nd logo instead, and series such as the Brazilian dub of the original "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series. Scare Factor: Low. The orchestral hit at the end may startle some. 2nd Logo (2007-2014) Nickname: "The Kid and The Star" Logo: On a black starfield, there is a 5-pointed star near the top of the starfield. We zoom towards the star as ripples appear above star and expand out. A kid with the black hair, wearing the gray shirt and pants, walks on the starfield and notices the star, revealing that the starfield was a reflection on a shallow puddle. He picks up the star and the camera pans to see in front of the kid. In the distance, there is a town skyline litted in a blue aura. The kid throws the star in the air and the kid looks at it as the background changes to pitch black and the star then turns white and is inside a grey box with other white stars and 2 curved lines, making the same shape as the twisted filmstrip from the previous logo. The text "Imagem Filmes" is under the box in grey and white and in the same font as before. FX/SFX: The hand-drawn animation. The logo fading in. Music/Sounds: A nice, soothing guitar theme with rising synths near the end. Availability: Common. Seen on Brazilian dubs of movies distributed by the company such as Scream 4 and original titles such as Bruna, Surfer Girl. Scare Factor: None. This is a nice logo. 3rd Logo (2014-pres) Nicknames: "The Kid and The Star 2.0" "The Star in the Puddle Revised" Logo: This is a more updated version of the previous logo: On a more refined reflection of a starfield, there is a more rounded 5-pointed star near the top of the screen. The kid from before, but more detailed walks to the star and picks it up, creating ripples when he walks in the puddle. The camera pans up to see the star in his hand and he raises it to the sky and lets it float. The camera pans to reveal the starfield and skyline and the kid looks at the star as 3 other stars zoom out as well as "Imagem" in white and "Filmes" in blue zoom out. They rest into position. The background fades to black, leaving the logo and the kid, which he looks at the logo. FX/SFX: CGI animation that is stylized to resemble drawings. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Current. Was first seen on Somos Tão Jovens and Vestido Pra Casar. Scare Factor: None. This is a very nice logo, though it might surprise some viewers expecting the 2nd logo to appear on screen.Category:Brazil